The Same Old World We Live In
by JcPikachu41
Summary: My 1st Fic. Ash returns from traveling from the Decolora Islands. Cilan and Iris remain at Ash's house and our Hero and Pikachu travel to Cerulean City. Ash hears something he shouldn't have and then evokes the help of his friends. What will do to deal with something he has never dealt with before? Poke-Shipping. Humor/Adventure/Mild Parody. Rated T for suggestive humor.


The Same Old World We Live In Narrator: We join our heroes, Ash and Pikachu as they make their way to the Cerulean Gym to surprise an unsuspecting gym leader with tales of their journey. With Cilan and Iris staying back in Pallet Town after the trio's journey in the Decolora Archipelago, Ash and Pikachu decide to venture for themselves to visit an old friend. I can barely contain my excitement!

(Original Theme Song Plays) Humor Me People, I like visuals and the spirit of the original anime series and besides you are sing or humming it right now!

"What do you mean she isn't here!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed at the top of his voice in that whiny manner he gets when something gets between him and a gym. "Well, Ash, like she just isn't here" Daisy remarked. "It isn't like her, but she can like handle herself" "I guess I can wait for a little while. Don't you think so Pikachu?" "Pik-A-Chu (For Misty, of course)" His faithful companion uttered. Well, Ash if you don't mind I have to get going I got a big date I have to get ready for tonight. Ash scratched the back of his head and said "Have fun, Daisy" in a less than enthusiastic tone. As Daisy left, Pikachu caught on to an interesting detail as Ash was walking away from the Gym. "Pika-Pika" said Pikachu pulling at Ash's pants legs and then pointing back toward the Gym. "Pikachu, what is wrong buddy, nobody is in there" Ash remarked. Pikachu , more animated than before, begins to flail his short yellow arms out and point them in every which direction because of sheer excitement. Ash was even more baffled than before he didn't know what had gotten into his best friend. The yellow mouse then made a beeline for the entrance of the Cerulean Gym. Ash sweatdropped and ran after Pikachu with his feet kicking up high in the air but barely visible due to the amount of dust he generated by his speed. Ash's friend then point at the door, jumping up and down. Ash said to Pikachu "So the door didn't shut all the way?" Pikachu responds "Pi-Pi" (yes) "Buddy, you want me to go in the gym without anybody there? Why?" "Chu-Chu-Pikachu"(I want to see if any of my friends are here) " I don't know Pikachu, it just doesn't seem right to me" "Ka-Chu" (it will be alright, I'll take the blame) " No, Pikachu it is not right!" Pikachu was angered and ran into the gym via the door that was left cracked open by Daisy. So Ash ran into the Gym after Pikachu hesitantly to retrieve his partner and be on their way to wait for Misty. "Pikachu….Pikachu… Pikachu, where are you?" All of a sudden Ash's heart dropped as he heard a phone call in the background. Blue Lines came across his face and the surprise shock music of the Pokemon anime played. It was a video call, but it didn't seem like it was Misty, so he decided to head in its direction. "Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, are you there?" "Who is there?" "Hello, I'm Pan Derer from 4Kids entertainment. I'm the head of the Childhood destroyer division and new lead producer for the Chris Show, a Sonic X spinoff and The Adventures of Tracey and Max, the most beloved characters in the Pokemon franchise. I'm sorry I just heard that you were trying to develop a moral compass for your character and that we ask that if you do so that you don't participate in a Pokemon battle because as we all know in accordance to Pokemon: The 1st Movie, fighting is bad." Ash merely blinked taking long pauses in between, he didn't say a word. "Good News, Ash. You can make innuendos about sexuality all you want, though" Derer remarked. "Hey, did you hear that Jessie!" Meowth uses Fury Swipes on James' face. Quiet down Jimmy; remember the last time you talked to 4Kids they threw U'Zs in a Moltres Costume. "Yah, James remembers we are just here for the twerp and his Pikachu" Jessie said in a near whisper. Derer finished with "See you next time Ash in your scheduled cameo for The Chris Show!" Then all of a sudden, "Don't you mean The Adventures of Tracey and Max?" a voice from the heavens rang. "No, Rodger(Rodger Parsons is the narrator for Pokemon), the focus groups said Ash tested well on "The Chris Show" and besides who needs to follow guidelines about differing worlds anyway. You know it just restricts our creativity" "I would rather be the Narrator for 1st Kids Entertainment" Rodger Parsons exclaimed. Meowth in the background remarked quietly don't worry there is a special place in hell for the creation of The Misadventures of Bland Boy and Annoying Twerp.

Ash after being the victim of a Seth McFarland long joke promptly returns to his quest to acquire Pikachu. The scenery makes it tough for him to hurry though as the water Pokemon made him feel oddly relaxed and at ease. This place strangely feels like another home to him even though he has been at this gym a couple of times. " It is like I'm surrounded by Misty" His thoughts raced to what Misty was doing at that very moment .

"Vileplume use Petal Dance!" "Counter Staryu with Rapid Spin the opposite Direction" Staryu's Rapid Spin caused the whirlwind of petals to dissipate only sustaining minor damage. "I see Misty, well timed. Let's see how you handle this. Vileplume use Sunny Day!" "Why is she using Sunny Day? I thought that only powered up Fire-Type moves? It doesn't matter Staryu use Gyro Ball! It was a direct hit and it pushed Vileplume back slightly into the flowers that surrounded the battle area. "Good Job Staryu!" "It is sweet of you to compliment your Pokemon but sadly it will be the last one of the battle. Vileplume, Solarbeam Now!" " Staryu fend it off with a Hydro Pump!" The two attacks collided in a massive burst of energy but the Solarbeam busted through and clipped Staryu. " Staryu, No!" "Now, Vileplume , Multiple Solarbeam Attacks!" " How can she do that I thought Solarbeam was a two turn attack?" "Simple, Misty, as long as the effect of Sunny Day lasts I can use Solarbeam without having to absorb light a turn. I thought you would know this." Misty was disappointed in herself because she didn't remember because she had never encountered that before but if Ash and Brock were there, Brock would have informed Misty. Now, Misty in her mind was thinking out of ways to get out of this jam. "I got it! Staryu , Dodge using Rapid Spin. The Beams of light were being peppered at the Starfish Pokemon. Staryu spinned through the air of want looked like a flower shop, traveling almost on a zig-zag path and going from horizontal to vertical positions to avoid being directly hit by the barrage of powerful grass type attacks. But in spite of Staryu's best efforts it managed to get hit squarely. "No! Staryu! Try to use Recover!" "I'm sorry Misty it looks like I have won" "Not so fast, Erika!" With Vileplume's back turned facing to its trainer Staryu came barreling down from behind and scored a direct hit on Vileplume. "I can see why you are skilled Water trainer Misty but recover can only help you so much" "We'll just see about that!" As she brought her arm up from her side to passed her chest then she swung it forward and was just about to tell Staryu its command up then as she was motioning she incidentally looked up and saw something that gave her an idea. " Staryu, let's do whatever we can do to make Vileplume use Sunny Day again!" Staryu motioned one of its points up and down in confusion but with trust that Misty knew what she was doing." Misty thought way back to Ash's first Gym Battle. "Sprinklers, if I can just get Vileplume to use Sunny Day near the sprinklers, it might cause enough heat to trigger them." "Vileplume, Time to end this for our friend, Solarbeam!" "Staryu, Dodge it!" Staryu narrowly avoided the Grass Gym Leader's Pokemon beam. Dust blew over both Pokemon after the myriad of attacks took place. Both Pokemon and trainer took time for a slight pause. Erika smiled at Misty with Misty replying with more of a smirk. Misty noticed that the sunlight had dissipated and gestured to break the 10 second silence. "Staryu, Now!" Staryu picks up speed looking like a weapon that a ninja would throw but it didn't take aim directly at Vileplume . Staryu used Rapid Spin to motion itself underneath the Flower Pokemon. "WHAT! WHAT YOU DOING, MISTY? If you want to concede defeat just say so don't put Staryu through this pain." "I would worry about Vileplume if I were you." Erika's expression was placed in freeze frame alongside Misty's with the Victory Music from the anime playing in the background. "Vileplume, Hang on! Use Petal Dance! Staryu was using Hydro Pump underneath Vileplume to push it up off the ground. "Huh, looks like Vileplume can't use Petal Dance if it doesn't have a solid surface to dance on. Great Job, Staryu! Keep using Hydro Pump!" "It is still a water type attack, Misty. No need to fret for me and Vileplume." Vileplume was pushed higher and higher until it was in close range of the sprinklers. "Now, Vileplume use Sunny Day." Misty was stared inventively up at the ceiling in anticipation of the results of her inprompto plan. "No….. it isn't working." Erika was surprised, "What isn't working? O well, it doesn't matter. Solarbeam while you have Staryu directly under you! " Staryu! Hang on!" Misty went to reach from Staryu's Pokeball but before she could get to it in time she felt something on her skin. She reached out with her left hand and said "Water?" The Solarbeam came crashing down from the heavens obliterating Staryu's Hydro Pump along the way. " Staryu!" Misty turned her head to the right away from the battle scene in fear. A cloud of dust erupted from the Celadon Gym floor and both Gym Leaders covered their eyes with their left arms to wait out the results. You could see a hand raised on the side where Vileplume had started, motioning in Erika's direction in pre-conceived thought that Vileplume had been victorious. A Lass who was serving as Judge began to say "And the winner is…" The sprinklers were causing the dust the settle and the battlefield to begin to form mud puddles. Everyone at the Gym was trying to assess the situation but Misty was the first one to notice an important detail. "Staryu, Gyro Ball!" The Lass gained a sweatdrop half the size of her head. "Staryu is still able to battle?" "You bet! And we are going to win!" Staryu's Gyro Ball wasn't as powerful as before but it was strong enough to cause Vileplume to slide across the battlefield. "Huh?" Erika uttered. "Petal Dance, now!" Vileplume slipped while unleashing it's attack making it less accurate. "Flustered Erica? You see Staryu saw your attack coming and with the falling water, it makes water type moves more powerful. Now for a Misty Special! Staryu use Hydro Spin!" Staryu's jewel started to blink as it began its fateful motion toward Erika's Vileplume with water failing from the ceiling hitting everyone in the facility. The twisting Hydro Pump slung Vileplume onto the glass wall of the gym. At this point Vileplume turning around trying to get itself up but then Staryu collided with the Flower Pokemon at full force with the powerful water attack hitting Vileplume close range. Staryu ceased it's attack after making contact and returned to its side on the battlefield where a beautiful rainbow appeared behind it . Vileplume was on its rear trying to give it one last go but swirls overtook Vileplume's eyes and all you heard was " Vile…pl..ume" in a decreasing manner with each syllable .The Pokemon was lying motionless. A female's voice soon resonated " Vileplume is unable to battle, the winner is Staryu and Misty , the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" Erika rushed over to Vileplume and reached out it's Pokeball. "You did a great job, now rest, ok" Misty went to Staryu and got on her knees and hugged Staryu. " Staryu, you were amazing! I think it is time for some rest for you too." As soon as she remarked that Staryu became floppy in her lap and Misty returned Staryu to its Pokeball while the inside shower still continued. Both of the Gym Leaders ran outside to converse about what just happened. "You did a great job, Misty. I never have lost to an all water-type trainer before you are pretty powerful" "Thanks, Erika. I knew this would be good training for my water pokemon" "It is an honor to help out a fellow Gym leader but I must ask what made Staryu blink?" "O that is Staryu's Ability Analytic. Its moves are more powerful when it moves last during a turn. Petal Dance went first so Analytic plus the falling water made my combo attack more powerful." "I never seen Hydro Pump used like that before in the midst of Rapid Spin, I must say that was brilliant" " I could take credit it for it but that wasn't my own idea. I seen Ash use that with his Squirtle and I decided to take it as my own" "Ash, the boy who cross dressed to get in here? How is he doing" "I haven't heard from him in a couple of weeks, last time we talked he was in the Decolora Islands with some new friends. (In a whispering tone and looking away, I think he has forgotten about me) "What was that Misty? I didn't hear you. If you do hear from Ash compliment him for me using contest moves in battles. "Okay, I will. Erika, thanks for the battle but I must be moving on I can't leave my sisters alone at the gym too long. They might plan to make me perform in a mermaid water show, AGAIN." As the Gym Leaders made their way out onto the sidewalk they heard in a raspy voice "I knew there was beautiful women in this Gym and now just like I thought they are having fun in there. Why else would their clothes be all wet?! Misty grew blue lines over her head and froze instantly after hearing the old man's comments. Her left foot was still planted on the concrete and her left foot was in the air and her arms bowed in as she asked Erika "What was that?" "O, that's Ol' Petey the Perv. He camps out here every day, only to get arrested by Officer Jenny every day." "I didn't mean the break my restraining order for the 13th time Officer Jenny. The 14th Time I will be a changed man!" The old man said as he was being dragged off the scene in handcuffs with a Growilithe behind him. "O well, at least I get close to Officer Jenny!" He said. Growlithe scowled at the man and then unleashed an unsolicited Flamethrower attack. The old man turned black, his head fell and unleashed an anime style sigh. "That's what you get" Officer Jenny said in the distance. "I think this is a good time to leave" Misty said. "Bye Misty! I hope you hear from Ash!" Misty was walking away holding Azurill, waving at Erica, and then heard that last line. She immediately blushed and picked up the speed of an Arcanine . To herself she remarked "Next time, I'll just battle Sabrina. Being a Doll wasn't so bad"

"Whatever Misty is doing I bet it isn't more exciting that what I'm doing" , Ash thought at loud. Ash was lead to the aquarium where he saw a myriad of water Pokemon. Luvdisc, Goldeen, Seaking, Mantine, Seel, and Dewgong, the Pokemon representing the Gym on the top of the roof. Just a few steps down the hallway, he saw his buddy and like he said he was really trying to catch up with old friends. There was Horsea and Pikachu chatting away in their respective tongues and Goldeen came and joined the conversation. So Ash as frustrated as he was, he couldn't bring himself to break up old friends. Even though, he felt so odd about being in the Gym with everyone gone, he walked out to the battlefield and paused and reveled in the silence. A flood of memories came to the forefront about this Gym. He remembered his surprise when he found out Misty was the Gym Leader and that when put on the spot that she was a really good performer. His first and second Gym battles were two of his most treasured memories. Ash continued to gaze across in his Unova Clothing; he was impressed of how much the Gym had improved. "Misty has been working really hard", he thought. "I can't let that go all to waste". All of a sudden a Pokeball popped open from Ash's belt. " Oshaaaaa…WATT!" Ash's Unova water pokemon eyes sparkled as it saw all the water before it and immediately dived in. "I knew you would like it here, Oshawatt. Just try to keep it down; no one knows we are here. Well, no one asides from a TV executive who has no power over the franchise anymore" He said with a half-smile and his left hand behind his head and running it up and down on his neck. "Watt-Osha-Watt!" "Yah, Oshawatt , I won my second gym badge here. I never thought I really deserved it because Misty and I never finished our battle. Her sisters gave me the badge for warding off Team Rocket"

"Do you remember that James? Jessie said. "Remember what?" "Twerp, here getting a Gym badge for beating us?" "No, I don't Jessie. I don't remember what I had for breakfast after all the concussions caused from being blasted off" " U'ze don't remember what you had for breakfast because u'ze didn't eat breakfast. None of us have, we haven't eaten in 5 days" Meowth responded to its team in the bushes outside the gym. "He should give us commission then, James" "I thought we got paid for all the movie appearances and the blasting offs" "But Jimmy, we have already used that money up to make our machines that constantly get destroyed." Meowth replied. "Come to think of it, he had to beat us for his last gym badge in Kanto as well." Jessie said. "So, it is settled we try to bum money off the twerp for all the hand we had in his success the first season and adjust it for inflation." James said. "Then once we get the money, we'ze can finally get Pikachu and bring him to the Boss." Meowth said , then in a more whispering tone "Just for him to be disappointed and give it back and take it's light ball because he does want a Pokemon army ,not a single Pikachu." "What was that Meowth?" James said. "Nothing, Jimmy just destroying one of the show's man plot device with a single exposition." "As soon as the twerp leaves the original twerpette's home we will devise a plan" Jessie said. " Sounds good" Meowth and James said in unison.

"Oshawatt, you stay here and enjoy the water; ok" I am going to find a kitchen I'm starving." Ash found a door on the other side of the pool and unannounced to him, there was Pikachu. The yellow mouse with red cheeks had opened the refrigerator door and had been licking on a bottle of Ketchup. His traveling partner looked back at his trainer and blinked his eyes. "Pikachu! I left you to talk to your friends! Some friend you are! And we both know that you only licked Ketchup in one episode the Showdown at Dark City!" Ash exclaimed. " Pika-pi" (It is a funny play on words of your last name!) "Don't give me that excuse; you know what it is it is Fan-Service!" Ash yelled. Pikachu was rolling his eyes, " Pika-Pika-Pika-Chu" in a softer, sarcastic tone standing up and placing the bottle on the floor. (Fine, but like you being in this Gym at this very moment isn't Fan Service) Ash responded with his head turn and the right side of his "Touché, buddy, Touché" "Pika-chu" (that's what I thought) "Pikachu, I think it is time to leave, I'm being to feel like a streaker." Ash mistakenly said. "Chu" Pikachu did a Poke-facepalm. (I thought he learned the difference of a streaker and a stalker since EP 30 Sparks Fly for Magnemite) Pikachu took the bottle of Ketchup and began to walk into another room. " Pika" (Still haven't been in this room) " No, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped up and turned a knob to a door that read _Misty's Room: Keep out! _ He ran in the room and onto Misty's bed and laid down and let out of cry of pleasure, "PIIKKAAA". "Out of all the other rooms, you had to pick this one" Ash said. The hero felt like he was entering a forbidden zone. He had never been in Misty's room. Misty have been in his room and he had never thought anything of it. He only stays there only after he comes back from a journey and his most personal things are always on his persons. Ash looked around and realized that this room was the very essence of Misty. She had a waterbed( Ash thought out of irony alone) with a Goldeen Comforter that flowed and was made out of a silky material and different Pokemon pillows. There was a Staryu, Starmie, a Corsola, and Seel on her bed. She had a computer desk on the left side of her room which was still left on and the wall above the desk was lined with pictures of her journey with Ash, her sisters, and a couple of folks he had never seen before. The room's lone window was parallel to the door and the curtains where light blue almost the same color of Horsea. Underneath the windowsill was a tank of water where presumably water Pokemon could stay for the night. Her closet was on the left as well only a couple feet away from the computer. The bed was on the right side as well as a shelf that contained Misty's favorite books, her doll collection that she won and a few dvds marked _Ash's Battles in Hoenn, Ash's Battles in Sinnoh, and Ash's Battle in Unova. _ "Hey Pikachu, Misty has our battle videos since we have been away! Wanna watch some?" "Pika" Pikachu responded in a happy manner. (Yah!) "Since her computer is on buddy, I say we just go ahead and watch them on the computer." Ash moved the mouse and the monitor came on and a music player was on the screen. "Misty was listening to music, huh. I wonder what she was listening to." Ash clicked play. "Alright, now time to pop this in Pikachu." Ash opened the DVD tray and took out the disc and was ready to pop it in until he started to listen to the song that Misty had on her computer. It was this.

He wanders off, he's just lost without me,  
Doesn't matter what I say.  
I try to give advice,  
I tell him twice,  
He won't listen - gotta do it his own way.

He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy.

He's here and there, everywhere, just looking,  
Always finding something new.  
I know he's kinda strange,  
He'll never change,  
Oh, tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?

He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy.

Just go off in your own direction,  
And see if anybody cares.  
Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum!  
He'll be wishing he had listened then!  
'Cause I told him time and time again...

He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me...

He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind

Ash and Pikachu both looked stunned. Ash dropped the disc and by that time the disc drive had closed. "Pikachu, if I drive her crazy why does she still talk to me! I bought her a new bike and I do my best to keep in touch. She is the crazy one, she traveled with me for the longest." Ash was visibly upset, clearly not understanding the context of the song. "Chu-Chu" Pikachu remarked in a humbling way in defense of Misty (I think you misunderstood, is there any more songs left?) "Just one more song, might as well see what if has to say." The chosen one clicked on the song and slumped back in the black cushioned office style chair. "Here it is Pikachu."

Out here in the quiet of the night Beneath the stars, and moon We both know we've got somethin' on our minds We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever Be so hard to do I wanna tell you what I'm feeling And to say that, I love you  
I practice all the things that I would say Line by line, every word I tell myself today would be the day But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you, you look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever Be so hard to do I wanna tell you what I'm feeling And to say that, I love you  
Why? Why do you turn away It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever Be so hard to do I wanna tell you what I'm feeling And to say that, I love you  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever Be so hard to do I wanna tell you what I'm feeling And to say that, I love you

There have never been more shocked faces in human or Pokemon history than the ones, the duo of Ash and Pikachu had at that very moment. Ash's jaw literally dropped to the floor and he fell back out of the chair and onto the floor. Pikachu, who stood up to listen, fell back as well and fainted. Pikachu fell on the Staryu pillow and then all of a sudden a pop was heard and a beam shooting out from underneath the pillow was directed to the floor of Misty's room. "Psy…Duck" Misty's problematic Pokemon surveyed the area and saw two familiar faces in an utter unbelief state of shock. Psyduck 's left hand was under his beak and right hand on top of his head . He rotated his head in confusion in the way Psyduck normally does. In Psyduck's head it was thinking that someone had intruded the Gym. So, the yellow duck waddled outside Misty's room looking in the distance and as he continued walking, he was tripped by the Ketchup bottle that Pikachu obtained previously. The water type landed on his head causing a sudden pain and a trigger of its Psychic abilities. " Psy…Psy..iiiii…iiiiiiii….iiii…..DUCK!" An unexpected pair in the Cerulean Gym Leader's room was scattered with red and thrusted back by a wave of massive Psychic energy. Psyduck's headache was relieved and then he relaxed on the floor. "Psy…" "You alright, Pikachu?" "Pikachu" (yah) "You finally agree that we should leave now?" "Pi-Chu" (Yah, now!) Ash called Oshawatt back to his Pokeball and the two ran through the gym as fast and they could both scurrying to the Pokemon Center. "Pikachu, was that song about me too? Does Misty love me? Does she think I love her? "Ash said while running. " Chu-Chu-Pikachu" (I think so Ash. Man, Misty sure can singQQ) Psyduck still barely out of Misty's room was following after Ash and Pikachu with his small arms and legs flailing in classic Psyduck style. "Psy…Psy…Duck" (wait for me) . The Duck's Pokemon luck shined once more as in attempting to exit the Gym, he fell into the water battlefield still lacking the ability to swim. "Psy.. " Psyduck was struggling to stay afloat as our heroes where long gone.

"U'ze guys hear that! Red headed twerp is madly in love with the main twerp!" Meowth shouted. " That's no shocker if you travel with someone that long, it is natural to develop feelings for them" James responded putting his hand up in there air with his eyes closed just after he had removed the binoclaurs from his eyes. "So, James how do you feel about me and Meowth?" "Well, Jessie I didn't say they were good feelings!" Jessie then brought her fist down and placed it on James's head to be the cause of a massive cartoon style bump. " We'll just see how you feel after this!"

The scene briefly switched to Misty's stop in a Saffron City Pokemon Center. "Like How was your battle with Erica, Misty? Did you win?" Daisy asked " It was tough battle but I won for Water-Pokemon everywhere!" "Awesome, Misty! Glad to hear that you done well but I totally have to go. It is tough to pull strings to get a show for my boyfriend but I got it finished!" "I thought you said you were going to stay at the Gym today while I was gone." "Tracey and I had a date today, you should have known about that!" " I never get to go out of the Gym and the only time I get to is to battle other Gym Leaders. And do expect for me to keep up with your love life. Tracey is nice and all but I could care less." "Well, Misty sorry about that but you know we have busy schedules. Besides I figured you needed a love life to care about since you don't have one." Daisy smarted back. Misty blew a top, "I could have any guy I want! I just have chosen not to date losers!" "Sure, Misty. Well, we can talk about this later. Thanks for my laugh for the day". "ERRRRGGGHHHH, I love Daisy but when she is on the run, she is a aggravating. I'll show her one day."

Ash and Pikachu had arrived at the Cerulean City Pokemon. Ash had his hands on his knees and was panting from the speed on which he ran. He grabbed Pikachu and sat down for a minute to catch his breath. "Alright, Pikachu. I think we know what we need to do" The duo got up and out of the seat and went to the videophones at the far corner of the Pokemon Center. After pushing some numbers, a familiar face came up on screen. "Hey, Ash! Long time no see!" " Hey, Brock! I need your help!"

Narrator: What will happen when Misty returns? What will Team Rocket do to Ash? Will Psyduck get out of the Pool? How is Brock going to help Ash? We'll found out next time**, When The Journey Continues!**

My first attempt at fan-fiction, love it, hate it, ehhh? Also, my first attempt at writing in a story in a while if you can't tell. I have just so much great stuff here and wanted to give it a shot. I love EvanAAML's stuff and I love xblueflowerx's story's Becoming Human. So I decided why not take all this awesome ideas I have in my head and put them down. Someone out there is bound to enjoy them. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done but I can guarantee you will laugh. I want to thank everybody who supported me before this and those who critique me positively or negatively. I love Pokemon and I know you guys love it too. So I want to get better for the community and for the amazing that the franchise has.


End file.
